Magic and Aliens
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Exhausted by his tiresome life, Ben tries to find a quiet place to relax. Too bad he ends up in an enchanted castle!


**This is a request story guestsurprise has done for me! Thank you so much, Amiga! I made a few adjustments here and there, but I still love it!**

* * *

Ben was beyond exhausted. He had been on his feet for hours and he needed just a place to crash. But everywhere he went in the mansion there were people. It's no wonder. Many of them were on their spring breaks and were having family time.

"Hey Ben!" Rook smiled.

"Join us!" Rachel grinned.

"No, I'm fine." Ben smiled weakly back, now heading up the stairs. Concerned, Rook followed after him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright Ben?" Rook asked.

"Yes, I'm just tired Rook. I've been working overtime these past few weeks." Ben said, now yawning.

"Well, why not rest in the attic?" Rook asked.

"The attic? Rook you know that place is haunted!" Ben said.

"No, it's not. Come on Ben," Rook chuckled, now leading him up the winding staircase and into the quiet attic room.

Ben looked around a bit and shrugged; it didn't look as haunted as he thought. He just always thought strange things happened up there since the girls always talked about going to "other" places. Whatever that meant!

Ben didn't have time to think about that. He just wanted to sleep. As he glanced around, he saw the bed was clean and there were fresh sheets.

Tired as he was, he sat down and was close to falling asleep when he saw something that caught his eye. It was shining.

"What is that?" he asked, now reaching down and picking the object up. It was a mirror! And a beautiful one at that. "Huh? Rachel and Sasha sure do have a lot of cool stuff up here!"

But his smile changed to worry when the mirror began to light up! Ben dropped it on the bed in shock and began to gasp when he began to get sucked into it!

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON?! SOMEONE HELP!" Ben yelled, now feeling himself being sucked into the mirror. Where he was going? He had no idea! But there was nothing he could do! He was being taken away to another realm!

Within seconds, everything went black!

* * *

Ben slowly woke up and found himself in the middle of a beautiful castle and his jaw dropped open.

"W-What is this place?!" He said in shock, now looking around and trying to find his way out. "This place is definitely not the mansion. Where am I?!"

But before he could say another word, he heard growling and huffing coming down the hallway. Ben rolled his eyes in frustration and was about to slam his Omnitrix.

"I've had enough of monsters and aliens! Why can't I just get some peace?!" he hissed angrily.

But his eyes opened wide in horror as a large brown Beast came around the corner. The Beast was equally as shocked to see him.

"What are you doing here?!" The Beast snapped. "Who are you?!"  
"I could ask you the same thing Mr. Monster!" Ben said, now trying sound tough and not scream in terror. "I've got no idea what kind of alien you are but I'm gonna stop you!"

"Stop me?! In my own castle?! GET OUT!" The Beast thundered, now running at Ben and swiping. Ben ducked and barely managed to dodge a large swipe of his paw.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" Ben snapped, now trying to stay away from the large being. "Why do I have to face monsters everywhere I go?!"

That statement just made the Beast even angrier as he jumped up and swiped at Ben again, now effectively knocking him into the wall and knocking him out cold! Ben's eyes rolled back and soon he was once again seeing dark.

The Beast snarled at the unconscious boy. He didn't want to harm him anymore than he was now because he could tell he was only a boy, plus he was cutious about where the boy came from and why he was there.

He picked him up and walked down the stairs to the dungeon.

As he began chaining Ben to the wall, the Beast was not aware that Chip the teacup saw the whole thing and ran to tell Belle and the others.

* * *

"Let me out of here! Someone help me!" Ben pleaded, now trying to get free from the chains. "You can't keep me here! Let me go!"

"Calm down there honey," a sweet voice said. Ben spun around and saw Belle come out from the shadows. "It's ok. No one is going to hurt you. I'm Belle and who are you?"

"S-Stay away from me! I'll bet you're helping that big crazy that tried to kill me!" Ben yelled, now trying to get free off the wall and run.

"Calm down there little one," Lumiere grinned, now hopping up to him. Ben let out a squeak in shock.

"H-how can a candle talk?!" Ben said in shock.

"We are enchanted items. You're in an enchanted castle young one. I'm Mrs. Potts. And that beautiful young lady is Belle. This is Chip and that is Lumiere and Cogsworth," Mrs. Potts smiled, now hopping in with Chip. She then explained to Ben all about the curse and what happened to them.

After a few moments, Ben nodded in understanding.

"I-I'm sorry for freaking out," Ben said sheepishly.

"Hey, it's alright. You didn't know us. Now tell us about you. Who are you?" Belle smiled sweetly.

"Well, I'm Ben and I'm just a guy that has an alien-like device," Ben said, now shaking his wrist with the Omnitrix. "This thing is more trouble than it's worth!"

Ben then explained about the horrible aliens and villains he had to fight and how he was just exhausted and needing a break from all of the chaos in his life. When he was done, Belle came forward.

"I don't think you're unfortunate," Belle said softly. "I think you're a hero!"

"W-What?!" Ben said in shock. "But you don't even know me!"

"But you just told us who you were! You are a hero, dear boy!" Lumiere smiled, now hopping over and poking him with a non-lit candle hand. "Cheer up."

"Yeah. We like you Ben!" Chip smiled, now rubbing against Ben's leg.

"Smile young man. You should after all the good you've done for people," Cogsworth added.

Ben's eyes began to well up with tears, these were truly good people. But he gasped as the dungeon door flew open and the Beast walked in. He walked right up to Ben and immediately began asking questions.

"Who are you!? How did you get here?!" Beast snarled.

"E-Easy, big guy! I don't even want to be here! I was brought by-" Ben started.

"I'm not done asking questions!" Beast yelled, now poking Ben in the stomach. Ben let out an unexpected giggle because it tickled. That made the Beast stare at him hard and that made Ben sweat and whimper.

 _'Please don't tickle me! Please don't tickle me! Please don't tickle me!'_ Ben begged in his mind.

The Beast began looking at him with concern. He wanted to know about him, not make him faint. But because he was curious of the previous response, the Beast poked him again a few more times. Ben let out another giggle in shock and began laughing even more.

"Well, well…this is interesting," the Beast smirked.

"Beast, please don't hurt him! His name is Ben and he's a hero from another realm and he came here by the magic mirror!" Belle said quickly. "It appears the mirror is a type of portal to our world."

The Beast looked at the enchanted items and they all voiced their opinion. Everyone seemed to like Ben and none of them wanted him to be hurt. The Beast looked back over to Ben and smiled at him.

"Well, it appears that you are not the threat that I thought." The Beast said. "I apologize."

"Me too. Mr…uh..Beast. I just came here by accident I promise!" Ben said, now squirming. "Um, you can let me go now." Ben insisted. "Being chained in here is scary enough without a guy like you keeping me prisoner." he added, now teasing the large behemoth.

"Oh, it's about to get scarier," the Beast grinned evilly, now getting close to Ben's frightened face. "You deserve a little punishment for calling me a monster." And with that, he lifted up Ben's shirt and skittered his clawed fingers all over Ben's stomach and ribs.

"AAAAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHO! DON'T TICKLE!" Ben laughed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'm afraid I can't hear you," The Beast chuckled.

"YES YOU CAHAHAHAN! LET ME GOHOHOHOHOHO!" Ben pleaded, now struggling against his chains. "I HATE BEING TICKLED! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR CLAWS ARE EVIL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yes, they're quite ticklish, aren't they?" the Beast teased, now taking a claw and wiggling it in Ben's belly button. Ben threw his head back and began thrashing back and forth as the Beast tickled his armpits, neck, and reached back and got his back too!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! STOP PLEASE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The entire dungeon was ringing with Ben's ticklish laughter. This Beast was a merciless tickler.

* * *

After a few decent minutes, the Beast stopped and released the tired hero from his chains. Ben was on the verge of falling asleep after that tickle torture. The Beast held the tired hero in his arms and then nodded to the others.

"Follow me. I think I know which mirror brought him here," the Beast said, now walking up the stairs to the attic mirror. Once they all got upstairs to the magic mirror, they saw an image of the bed where Ben was sleeping.

"Look, it's his room," Belle smiled. Ben looked and saw that his home was right through the large mirror. But he was sad to be leaving his new friends.

"Will I ever see you all again?" Ben asked as the Beast put him down.

"Of course. We are right through the mirror," Belle teased, now hugging him and he hugged her back. He then shook hands with the Beast.

"You are lethal," Ben teased. "I'd never get into a tickle fight with you!

"The master of a castle has to be a master of torture." the Beast winked, now letting the others come and bid their goodbyes.

Ben soon returned to his side and to his bed. But was he ready for a nap? No! He ran excitedly down the stairs to tell all his friends about his adventure and the amazing new friends he just met!

Life was never dull for this hero!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it RD! This was for you!**

 **newbienovelistRD: I just sent Redbat312 the link, Amiga. But she's Not getting anything! Can you put down where exactly your art blog is and how to get there step by step?**


End file.
